


it's like cheating

by happynotdignified



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, False Accusations, M/M, Married Couple, Miscommunication, No Actual Cheating, Secret Relationship, not secret on purpose, some really bad detective work from the police, well sort of secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happynotdignified/pseuds/happynotdignified
Summary: “Andor, a word please!”Cassian groaned. All he wanted was to go home and curl into bed beside Jyn for the two hours remaining before she had to wake up for her shift. He hated night shift and right now he hated Draven even more.“Yes sir,” he smiled weakly and fell into step beside him as they left the building.“I don’t like to get involved in the personal issues of my team but on this occasion, I need to bring it up due to complaints filed by other officers. I don’t honestly care about the nature of your sordid romantic affair with Ms Erso but I’d appreciate it if you were at least more discrete. For your own sake. And I don’t think you wife would take this news well if it were to leak out,” Draven finished as they approached his black Mercedes.Cassian looked horrified; Draven thought he was cheating on his wife with Jyn?-----Or: Jyn and Cassian work together and are married except their colleagues think they are cheating on their spouses with each other.





	it's like cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was inspired by a tumblr post so shoutout to tumblr user minssery. "They knew she was married, and that I was married - but not to each other. Someone saw us holding hands on the walk back to our car after work, someone else saw us kiss when I dropped her in to work when I had the day off, and rumours started flying around that we were cheating on our significant others." 
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in about four years and have never written Star Wars but I saw this prompt and all I could think of was how it would suit Jyn and Cassian! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jyn Erso had been working for her branch of the police for eight months when Cassian came home one night with the news that he was being transferred and promoted to Senior Detective in the very same branch. She wasn’t surprised; he had always been conscientious and dedicated to his job. More so than she was anyway – she was always floating between jobs and had never really moved up the ladder. At least her experience distinguished her from the rookie cops around her in the force.

“So how did Kay take the news?” she asked with a grin after congratulating her husband.

Cassian laughed, “as about as well as you’d expect. I spent the whole shift being lectured about the increased probability of my death on a job without his backup.”

“Doesn’t he know I’ll be there,” Jyn rolled her eyes; Cassian’s partner Kay was a man she only put up with for Cassian’s sake – or at least that’s all she would ever admit to.

Cassian raised an eyebrow, “actually he used you as evidence to support his thesis that my life will be short lived in the Lah’mu department.

Jyn snorted, “and you wonder why we don’t get on.”

“You love him really,” Cassian laughed before cocking his head, “you know when I move, I’ll be your superior officer?”

Jyn raised an eyebrow as Cassian pulled her closer, his eyes giving away his thoughts, “and you think I’ll listen to orders from you?”

“You had better,” Cassian said in a low voice, bending down to kiss her just below her lips.

“And if I don’t? Will you punish me captain?” Jyn grinned at the low groan Cassian made before covering her mouth with his.

\------

For the first few days at his new job, Cassian barely saw his wife due to their conflicting schedules and instead was spending time with another of the senior officers, Baze Malbus and a forensic scientist assigned to his first case, Leia Organa. Both of them were easy to get on with and he quickly fell into a routine with them.

It was at lunch on the fourth day when he finally saw Jyn.

He was picking at his lunch absentmindedly when Kay had text him to ‘make sure you are alive’ and was telling Baze and Leia about his maverick friend.

“Is this why you haven’t requested a partner here?” Baze chuckled.

Cassian grinned, “yes Kay would have my head, he’s the possessive type. You have no idea how long it took for him to come around to the idea of my wife.”

Both Leia and Baze laughed along with him at the thought.

“He sounds worse than Chirrut,” Leia muttered to Baze who laughed further. Cassian smiled politely, having not heard this name.

“He’s Baze’s husband,” Leia explained. “He used to work here too but he works in counselling officers with PTSD now.”

“Wow, that sounds awesome,” Cassian smiled as Baze nodded proudly. Cassian’s focus then shifted from the conversation as he noticed Jyn enter the cafeteria with two men about their age. He assumed they might be Skywalker and Rook who Jyn had mentioned to him at home. She wasn’t the sort to become close to anyone, especially after such a short period on the job but at least when she spoke briefly of them, she didn’t seem to despise them.

“Hey Luke!” Leia called over and the blond man smiled and waved back, motioning Jyn and the dark-haired man to follow.

Luke ruffled Leia hair before collapsing on the sofa next to her with a relaxing sigh as Jyn and the man pulled chairs up.

“This is my brother, Luke Skywalker,” Leia introduced Cassian, “Luke this is Captain Andor but we call him Cassian. He’s in charge of the Alderaan case I’m working on.”

“Nice to meet you,” Luke supplied with a grin, before nodding to the other two. “That’s my partner Bodhi and Jyn works in our department.”

Bodhi gave a sheepish smile as he unpacked his lunch. Jyn on the other hand smirked, “nice to meet you Cassian, long time no see.”

Cassian rolled his eyes at his wife’s antics, “oh yes, much too long.”

Leia looked between them, “am I missing something? Do you already know each other?”

“We’ve met,” Jyn replied evasively in such a Jyn-like manner; Cassian knew she loved her privacy.

“Oh, when?” Bodhi asked with interest.

“Police Academy,” Cassian smiled at her fondly, “one of the most untrainable recruits I’ve ever worked with.”

He was spared her no doubt well-crafted response by General Draven calling him and Baze into the office for a development which had occurred on their case. And just like that, their friends melded together without the exact nature of Cassian and Jyn’s relationship ever being defined.

\------

It was a few months later when their friends began to act strangely around them, although at first, they didn’t really understand why.

Firstly, it was Bodhi, nervous and evasive as always, who confronted Jyn as they drank their morning coffee whilst pursuing case reports. Jyn noticed him fidgeting and looking at her oddly so often that eventually she snapped.

“Bodhi, if you have something to say, just say it,” she glowered, although immediately felt guilty at the stricken look on his face. “Sorry, but you’re distracting me.”

“It’s about Cassian,” Bodhi began looking anywhere but actually at Jyn.

Jyn nodded, “sure, what’s up.”

“I saw you holding hands after work last night and I just think maybe you shouldn’t do that. I hope I’m not reading this wrong but you’re married and he’s married so maybe think about it,” Bodhi blurted this all out so fast, Jyn struggled to comprehend.

Luckily, she was saved the need as Bodhi proceeded to spill his mocha over his uniform resulting in her dragging him to the first-aid room. She was so worried he’d scalded himself, she forgot the reason it had occurred in the first place.

\------

“Why were you dropping Jyn off at work this morning?” Leia pounced on Cassian the moment he entered the lab.

“Wow, Leia,” he held up his hands in defence. “Her car wouldn’t start this morning.”

“So you just offered her a lift?” Leia asked suspiciously. “Did she call you about it?”

“No, she just came back into the house and asked. And it just meant I came in a few hours earlier so it made sense.” Cassian replied in confusion and not quite understanding the glare he was getting.

“I thought you were a good man Cassian Andor, I hope my trust wasn’t mislaid,” and with that Leia returned to the blood samples she was testing for DNA leaving Cassian staring after her in complete confusion. How did giving one’s wife a lift make you a bad person?

 

\------

“I don’t understand how anyone can hurt someone they claim to love in this way,” Jyn muttered to Luke, fuming with anger as she listened to his report. He and Bodhi had just returned to the office after detaining a man whose wife had called the police over domestic abuse. “Marriage vows are meant to mean something. That man disgusts me.”

Luke was not responding, instead looking at her oddly. Bodhi was shuffling papers on his desk loudly.

“There’s considerable evidence against him it looks like,” Jyn continued scanning the file. “He’ll hopefully get a significant sentence.”

She handed the file back to Luke, “I’ve read enough. We can look at it again in the morning. That poor woman. I can’t imagine not being able to trust your spouse –”

“Really Jyn,” Luke interrupted with such anger, that Jyn nearly fell off her chair. “You of all people can’t sit there being such a hypocrite.”

Bodhi looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Jyn felt like she wanted the floor to swallow Luke up. Luke, who until this moment, she had considered the most genuinely nice person she had ever met.

“Are you implying that I would…” she broke off, breathing heavily. “How dare you … how can you even say that? I would never hurt my husband.”

She looked to Bodhi for support but he avoided her eyes, reminding her of an earlier conversation, from a few weeks ago, when he’d spilt his coffee.

“Really?” Luke continues “then where were you last night?”

Jyn stares in disbelief at the two of them, “I was at the Millennium Falcon with my husband.”

“Then why did I see you kissing Cassian?” Luke lays this evidence before her with a wave of finality.

“I was kissing my husband!” Jyn snaps. “I don’t know what you are trying to prove or what has infected your brain but I’m not listening to this shit. I need to get home.”

And with that she ran out of the office, fighting back tears of confusion. She found it hard to connect with people but she really thought she’d found friends in Bodhi and Luke. Why did they have a problem with her kissing Cassian or holding his hand? And why did Luke imply she was hurting Cassian?

She arrived home to find Cassian’s car gone and with a wave of frustration remembered he was on night shift.

\------

“Andor, a word please!”

Cassian groaned. All he wanted was to go home and curl into bed beside Jyn for the two hours remaining before she had to wake up for her shift. He hated night shift and right now he hated Draven even more.

“Yes sir,” he smiled weakly and fell into step beside him as they left the building.

“I don’t like to get involved in the personal issues of my team but on this occasion, I need to bring it up due to complaints filed by other officers. I don’t honestly care about the nature of your sordid romantic affair with Ms Erso but I’d appreciate it if you were at least more discrete. For your own sake. And I don’t think you wife would take this news well if it were to leak out,” Draven finished as they approached his black Mercedes.

Cassian looked horrified; Draven thought he was cheating on his wife with Jyn?

“Sir…”

“I don’t want to hear anymore, like I said I don’t get involved,” Draven brushed him off, getting into his car. “Good night Andor.”

And with that he sped off into the sunrise leaving Cassian staring after him in horror.

\------

“So you mean to tell me that Cassian and Jyn are having an affair?” Baze clarified looking at the three younger members of the police force.

Luke nodded grimly while Bodhi looked heartbroken and Leia paced the room.

“I caught them kissing down at Han Solo’s bar the other night and Bodhi saw them holding hands weeks ago,” Luke confirmed.

“And Cassian actually confirmed to me that they spent the night together,” Leia added fuming. “How can they do this? Like yes, I always thought they had a bit of chemistry but they are married for goodness sake. It’s wrong. I didn’t think they would actually do something about it. And we have all spoken to them about it. I even mentioned it to Draven and he said he’s say something to. But they haven’t stopped, Baze. Maybe they’ll listen to you. You’re older and married.”

“I’m glad I have my uses,” Baze said with little humour; he too was horrified and angry with their friends for such an act which would break down two marriages. He recalled the first day he’d met Cassian and how he had spoken so happily about his wife. Cassian never mentioned his wife anymore and his smiles were always about Jyn. Come to think of it, Baze didn’t even know his wife’s name.

“I’m not sure it’s my area of expertise,” he finally said. “Maybe I should ask Chirrut to come down and speak to them?”

Leia shook her head, “no this ends now. We are going to go and confront them.”

“All of us? I mean I’ve been involved two times too many already,” Bodhi said.

“We need a united front,” replied Luke agreeing with his sister.

And that was how the four of them ended up in Jyn’s office awaiting her arrival.

\------

Once Jyn and Cassian had talked out their experiences from work over the past weeks, they realised the issue and Cassian, despite having only one hour’s sleep decided he would go to work with Jyn for support and they would clear up this mess.

“I can’t believe they think we would cheat,” Jyn growled for the thousandth time it seemed as they walked to her office and its much-needed coffee machine. Despite having found the funny side with Cassian in the car to the station, she was still frustrated, and he was exhausted. Coffee was necessary before they found their friends.

“Remember we said we’d talk to them calmly,” Cassian said pausing outside her door.

Jyn glanced at him with a hint of mirth, “that’s why you’re here, you know I don’t do calm.”

“And I love you for it,” he grinned, bending down to kiss her and backing them through her office door. Which in hindsight was a big mistake as there were four angry police officers waiting for them.

“What the hell?!” Jyn shouted pulling away from Cassian and glowering at the very cause of her restless night.

“We could ask you the same thing!” Leia exclaimed.

Cassian stepped forward, “look this has all been a misunderstanding. Jyn and I are married.”

“So now you remember! Did it not cross your minds when you were cheating on your spouses?” Leia glared at the two of them.

“Leia is right, this needs to stop,” Baze continued a tad more calmly but with a steely tone. “It’s shameful and I didn’t think you were cruel people or that you would so openly disregard the feeling of those who love you.”

“You don’t understand,” Cassian tried again.

This time Bodhi interrupted but Jyn had had enough and opened the top drawer of her desk, pulling out her emergency contact form and thrusting it in the nearest person – Luke’s – face.

“Look at my next of kin,” she said as calmly as she could muster whilst envisioning tasering every one of them and perhaps dragging their bodies to the holding cell while she was at it.

As Luke scanned the page, a look of realisation crossed his face, quickly followed by guilt and horror.

“Jyn, I’m so sorry,” he gasped looking between her and Cassian. “Honestly … we had no idea!”

“Clearly,” Jyn muttered drily as Leia snatched the form and held it so Bodhi and Baze could read where it clearly stated: _Next of kin: Cassian Andor (husband)._

Jyn watched as their faces turned from vindictive anger and frustration to comically horrified wide eyes. Luke was still gaping beside her and Cassian had a look somewhere between amusement and relief.

Bodhi broke the silence first, stammering out, “what the … you two are … each other…”

Cassian chuckled, “yep, we’ve managed almost five years of marriage before being accused of cheating on each other … with each other.”

Luke and Bodhi exchanged mortified looks and Jyn supressed a smile considering how they might grovel if she pretended she wouldn’t forgive them.

“Please forgive me,” Baze intoned “I was acting on the suspicions of these three and from what they told me, it did sound compromising. Nonetheless, I hope you won’t hold it against them as I believe they had the best interests of your spouses at heart – which incidentally ended up being you.”

“No hard feelings from me, Malbus,” Cassian patted him on the back. “I think this will one day be quite the amusing story to tell.”

“You're telling me,” Baze agreed before nodding at Jyn and sending Bodhi, Luke and Leia a raised eyebrow and leaving the office. It was the shutting of the door that seemed to awaken Leia from her silently shocked stupor.

“How have you been friends with us this long and not thought to mention that you are in fact married to each other?!” Leia looked at them exasperatedly with hands on her hips. “I mean its not like either of you aren’t a catch – now that I know you aren’t cheaters – but I tell people about Han all the time and trust me, he isn’t much to brag about with that old rusty pub of his.”

Jyn again stopped herself from rolling her eyes – Leia was prone to these outbursts about her boyfriend even though they knew she loved him dearly.

“We’re just private people,” she shrugged “and it just never came up. To be honest I thought you all knew and Cassian’s right, it is fact quite amusing looking back.”

Unlike Jyn, Leia did not stop herself from rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

“So, you aren’t mad at us,” Bodhi interjected “because Baze was right, we only had good intentions!”

“No,” Cassian shook his head “I mean, at first we were hurt that you would think that of us and we will talk about that another item. But just make sure you check your facts before making false accusations in future.”

“This is a police department after all,” Jyn added with a smirk causing any remaining tension to dissipate as the group began to laugh.

\------

A week later, Jyn and Cassian were restacking boxes in the evidence room before they clocked off for the night.

“Baze invited us around for dinner with him and his husband next Saturday,” Cassian mentioned as Jyn passed him another box.

“Why is it that people are friendlier when they don’t all think we’re involved in a scandal,” Jyn rolled her eyes with good-natured laugh.

Cassian set the box down and wrapped an arm around her waist, “I know you and I aren’t ones for massively publicising our private affairs, but I do wish I’d told everyone from the start.”

“So do I,” Jyn grinned, standing on the balls of her feet to catch his lips with her own.

It was at this moment Draven entered the room with another pile of files which were promptly dropped loudly on the table.

“ANDOR! When I said be more discrete, that did not mean relocate this illicit affair to the evidence room!”

Cassian laughed against Jyn’s mouth as the door slammed shut behind Draven, “Ok so not everyone knows we aren’t involved in an illicit affair.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish, leave kudos or a comment! Thanks if you do!


End file.
